Caitlin of Eireann, Queen of Arendaal
Caitlin of Éireann ("Caitlin the Rose") (1480 - 1550) was the wife of King Rurik II of Arendaal and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal between 1517 and 1520. She was a daughter of the King of King Brion mac Mícheál Ó Néill of Éireann (1500-1532). At the time of her marriage in 1494, Caitlin fully expected to become Queen Consort of Arendaal when her father-in-law, Harald III died. However, a year before his death in 1497, King Harald altered the Aren laws of succession, passing over Caitlin's husband Rurik for his first-born child, Marguerite. Rurik's sister thus became the first woman with brothers still living to become the ruler of Arendaal, establishing the precedent that it would be the first born child of a monarch (whatever their gender) who would succeed them. Caitlin was more indignant than her husband at this turn of events and it was she who spurred him on to usurp the claim of his nephew Frederik II, in 1517. From the very first moments of her arrival in Arendaal, Caitlin demonstrated to all that she had inherited her mother's political cunning and strong will. She entirely dominated her husband Prince Rurik in both his personal and political affairs. Her character endeared her to her father-in-law, King Harald III, though she was a great rival of her sister-in-law Marguerite I. The two women, however, respected one another, perhaps because their personalities and considerable talents were not dissimilar. They were also both beautiful and continually tried to outdo the other in terms of the fashions they wore. When Harald III died in 1497, Marguerite I was crowned. Her political power far surpassed that of Rurik and thus after an initial rebellion attempt, Caitlin pushed her husband to only try to claim the throne after Marguerite's death. Since Caitlin was a teenager at the time, her political experience was limited and no match for that of Marguerite and her advisors. Caitlin would often be at her sister-in-law's court, accompanying her husband wherever he went. Owing not a little to twenty years of planning, Rurik II seized the crown in 1517 when his sister died. He remained King until 1520, when his nephew and Marguerite I's son, Frederik II, reclaimed his crown. The fact that Rurik was able to hold the throne for three full years is credited almost entirely to Caitlin's political machinations on his behalf. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Caitlin of Eireann married King Rurik II of Arendaal in 1494 at the age of 14. Their children included: * Viktor der Kronhielm (b. 1502) - who was created Grand Duke of Skaneland by his cousin King Frederik II Other Royal Relations *Harald III of Arendaal - father-in-law *Ottavia of the Talemantine Empire, Queen of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Frederik II of Arendaal - nephew by marriage, whose throne her husband usurped until 1520 *Malena of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - niece by marriage. Consort to Emperor Georg II Wilhelm von Thießen *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - niece by marriage. Consort of Sebastian III von Franken *Anne of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - husband's aunt. Consort to Jean VI of Montelimar, and later Regent of Montelimar *Nikolina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - husband's maternal aunt. Consort of Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire *Juan Carlos of Coronado, Prince Consort of Arendaal - sister-in-law's husband (Marguerite I's husband) *Helena of Franken, Queen of Arendaal - niece by marriage (Frederik II's wife) Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Brion mac Mícheál Ó Néill of Éireann |3= Queen of Éireann |4= King of Eireann |5= Queen of Eireann |6= x |7= x |8= King of Eireann |9= Queen of Eireann |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King of Eireann |17= Queen of Eireann |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Éireann Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Historical Figures Category: History of Eireann